Operation: LIFE
by winxandwarriors
Summary: So it's been a few years and sector V are now Teens, but that's okay because there is a TND now. It's a boring day in office so numbuh 362 and numbuh 86 call sector V to Moonbase to do something more fun, but when 12 kids appear in the middle of Fanny's office the others may have gotten more of an excitement then what they wanted. This story does involve NEXT-GENERATION!
1. Operation: SURPRISE

**Hey y'all so this is my first Kids Next Door story. I haven't really been writing lately and I really started to get obsessed with KND. I WANT GALACTIC KIDS NEXT DOOR! Anyway lets get this going! Also this story is pretty much about the next-gen and them going into the past...quiet simple actually.**

 **Numbuh 2 and Numbuh 3 walked in**

 **Numbuh 3: HEY WINX!**

 **Winx: Yes Kuki?**

 **Kuki: Can I say the intro-thingy-majiger**

 **Wally: But I wanted to!**

 **Kuki: Nuu I said it first Wally!**

 **Wally: But I thought it first Kuki!**

 **Kuki: Nu-uh**

 **Wally: Yes-huh**

 **Kuki: Nu-uh**

 **Wally: Yes-huh**

 **Nu-uh!**

 **Yes-huh!**

 **Winx: *Slaps Wally* She can say it.**

 **Wally: *Grumbles***

 **Kuki: Yay! Okay, so Winx doesn't own KND, or us, or anything else. SHE'S POOR!**

 **Winx: Hey!**

 **Kuki: Anywho, the only thing she does own are our kids...wait WHAT!? We have kids?!**

 **Wally and Winx: *Facepalm***

 **Winx: Let's just get to the story already!**

* * *

Numbuh 362 was just sitting in her office spinning her spinney chair around. There was nothing for her to do; no adults, no teens, no paperwork, no nothing! She just grumbled and stopped spinning her chair, she was starting to get dizzy, and walked out of her office. She was going to go see how Fanny was doing, not that she was busy either, it seemed like no one in the KND or TND had an twentieth birthday coming up...which isn't really a bad thing. Numbuh 362 went pass the lab geeks, the wreck hall,and the storage ships, she was almost to Fanny's office.

Numbuh 86 was _BORED,_ with a capital B.O.R.E.D! There was absolutely nothing to do! No adults to decommission, and it's not like she could decommission teens anymore since Numbuh 362 made a new KND group called the TND. She wouldn't want to do that anyway, she was like 16 now and if numbuh 362 didn't set up that rule she would've been decommissioned! She just sat in her chair longing for something to do, she thought she was about to explode with boredom, until her door begin to crack open.

She heard a familiar voice from the other side, "Can I come in Numbuh 86?" the voice asked.

Fanny smiled lightly," Yeah, come in numbuh 362, sir,"

Numbuh 362 opened the door and walked in, she looked so bored and tired. She sat down in a spare chair," So you have nothing to do either, do you?" Numbuh 362 asked.

Fanny only sighed, "I wish but sadly no. No work at all, and not to be rude sir, but it is aggravating me!" She was so tired of doing absolutely nothing!

Numbuh 362 clapped her hands together, " Preach sister," She said smiling, this made numbuh 86 laugh a little.

Suddenly another knock came from the door, a more masculine voice came from it this time, "Hey Fanny, you mind if I come in?" He asked.

"Yeah sure, come on in numbuh 60," Numbuh 362 said back.

Patton walked in," Hey numbuh 86, numbuh 362. What are you two doing?" He asked with a simply bored voice, he was hoping for something, anything so he could be free from this agony. Both Fanny and Rachel frowned, he sighed," I guess you're doing nothing then?"

The three just sat quietly for a few seconds, but Rachel couldn't take much more of it, she had to do something, anything! _Wait_ she had an idea, "I know what we can do," she boasted.

"What?" Numbuh 86 asked, she was willing to go along with almost anything right now.

How about we call up sector V and see if they know of anything to do?" Rachel asked, it couldn't hurt trying, could it?

Patton and Fanny looked at each other and then at Rachel and shrugged," Okay," They both said in union. Rachel smiled, maybe she won't be as bored today as she though.

Sector V was in the C.O.O.L.B.U.S, on their way to Moonbase. Numbuh two was driving, numbuh 3 was listing to some music with numbuh 4, and numbuh one was wondering why Rachel had called them up, he was hoping it was something, anything, he and his sector were bored out of their minds! Numbuh five was reading some kind of weird book about vampires and werewolves...she wasn't enjoying it.

Numbuh five threw the book down," Numbuh five ain't never read such a thing!" She said to herself out loud. She had grew up a little, well they all had. Numbuh one and Hoagie were 15, numbuh 3 and 4 were both 14, and she was the oldest a 16. It was hard for Abby to see herself as a teen, but she really didn't care. All she knew is that she was still in the KND...well make that TND for her age group. There were two different side of the playing field now. Both the KND's and TND's head headquarters still remained on Moonbase and kids worked right beside Teens, it was amazing...but there was one rule though. You can only become a TND if you were previously a KND, which that didn't really hurt Numbuh 5 or her friends in anyway, so yeah.

Numbuh 2 landed the C.O.O.L.B.U.S and sector V walked out and into Moonbase. Wally walked up to Nigel," So, why do you think numbuh 362 called us up here?"

Numbuh one shrugged," I'm not sure, but I hope it was something important,"

The team walked into Fanny's office, because numbuh one said that Rachel told him they were in there. Numbuh five walked in first, followed by numbuh three, numbuh 4, numbuh 2, and then numbuh one. Numbuh 362 walked up to him and smiled," Great to see you all here,"

Nigel saluted," So why did you call us up here? Did something escape, did father attack, is Mr. Boss trying to get rid of kids again?" he asked.

Fanny gave Nigel a death stare," My daddy is doing much better at not trying to hurt kids, thank you very much,," She said, not smiling. Nigel just rolled his eyes.

Rachel just rubbed the back of her neck a little," Well you see...We have nothing at all to do...so we thought you guys may know of something to do," Nigel was fixing to say something when numbuh 2 interrupted him.

"Um, guys...why is there a a swirling white hole on the ceiling?" He asked, pointing to the ceiling. Right after he asked that a girl with brown hair fell out of the um...white hole...

Sector V, Rachel, Fanny, and Patton all gasped at the girl. The girl stood up groaning," Uh, my head," She said, rubbing the back of her head.

Rachel took out her gum gun and pointed it to the girl," Who are you where you come from? W-what just happened?"She asked, the girl was about the say something when the white hole thing light back up, next thing Rachel knew two more kids feel out and right onto the girl. a girl with black hair, and a boy with blond hair.

The girl with brown hair grunted," Get off of me you two!" She was nudging them off.

The girl and boy got off her and helped her up," Uh...that wasn't as good of a landing as Keith said it would be," The girl with black hair said while whipping off the dirt on her pants.

The blond boy nodded his head, he had his back turned to Rachel ad the others," Got that right, now where are our parents. They should be here in TND in this time period? Right Dannie?" He asked. The brown hair girl slapped the boy with an all to familiar red hat.

Abby was very confused, first three kids fall out a white hole thingy and now this kid is talking about parents inside of the TND, who the heck were these kids? Abby drew her S.P.L.A.N.K.E.R and pointed it at the kids. The blond boy finally turned around and his jaw dropped, he was about to say something stupid until 9 more kids all at once fell from the hole and the girl with the brown hair ended up on the bottom again. Dannie was screaming at the others to get off of her," Uh! Move Joey! Uh...you guys were supposed to wait until I sent you the signal!" She hollered, getting up and rubbing her back,"

A girl with red hair looked at her feet and played with her hair," Well...we were going to wait, but then Keith kinda shoved us in," She said pointing at a mixed boy with dark brown almost black hair.

Dannie looked at the boy," You're my brother and you won't even listen to me" was all she said. Abby was sure the girl was about to kill the her brother. How were they even kin? He was dark and she was white...this made no sense to Abby.

He opened his mouth,but then closed it, Fanny was tired of listening to these kids, and she wanted answers. She took out a M.U.S.K.E.T, and walked towards the teens," Alright you 12, tell us who you are now or I'm going to hurt you all so bad you're toes will cry!" she yelled.

Dannie dropped her weapon and raised her arms," Sector M hands up, weapons down," All their hand shot up in the air in peace, except for a certain blond boy.

Dannie was confused,her teams hand were up, yet all of sector V and the others were pointing their weapons at someone in her group. She looked back to see Joey pointing a gum gun at the others, waiting for anyone who dared to shoot. Dannie hit he head in frustration, she walked over to Joey, grabbed the gun out of his hand, and then slapped him with her hat again.

Joey looked confused," What was that for?" He yelled.

Dannie threw her arms in the air in frustration," I said hands up weapon's down, not weapons out you brick head!" She yelled.

Abby was watching everything with her own eyes, Dannie's hands were in a tight fist, but then the girl took a long breath and released the fist and walked back over to where she was," I do apologize for my friends...ignorance,"

Rachel was really confused now, but she dropped her weapon," Teens Next Door, weapons down," they did as she sad, even if some wish to shoot these teens in the face *cough* Fanny *cough*.

"Tell us who you are," Nigel said.

Dannie sighed," Fine...we're the TND. I' numbuh 8 and leader of sector M,"

"That can't be, I've never seen any of you, and anyway we don't have a sector M," Fanny said. The kids looked at their feet when she said that.

"That's because we're from the future," Said the a girl with red hair.

Numbuh two looked confused," That's impossible, I can''t even make one. And I've tried!" The others agreed with him, numbuh 4 and 86 picked up their weapons again.

"Wait," Numbuh five said putting her hand in front of the others. She walked over to Dannie and pointed at Joey," He said that your parents are here...what did he mean by that?"

Dannie gulped," W-well like I told you, we are from the past...so are parents are in this time age are, well our age," She said.

Numbuh five re-adjusted her hat, she looked over Dannie. The girl had the same hat on as her," Hey, where ya get that hat from?" Numbuh five asked the brown hared girl.

Dannie fiddled with her fingers, she was about to lie to numbuh five, until someone else spoke up," Oh, that stupid hat. It was her moms, she's always wearing that stupid thing," It came from some dark brown hair girl. Dannie turned around, and man if her expression could kill.

Numbuh five seemed a little confused now, why would Dannie's mom give her a hat just like Abby's? She just couldn't out her finger one it," Well then tell us who your parents are," Numbuh 60 said.

"Fine...sector fall in!" Dannie called," ready front, okay full names starting with little miss Samantha here," Dannie said, looking over at the dark haired girl Dannie almost killed earlier.

Numbuh 362 stepped in," How are your names going to tell us anything?" she asked.

Dannie smiled" You'll see sir,"

Samantha rolled her eyes, but complied to Dannie's orders," I'm numbuh 19 also known as Samantha Li Gilligan," Everyone looked over at Hoagie, he just shrugged. The girl looked a little surprised," Oh...haha no Uncle Hoagie is my...well uncle, my dad is Tommy,"

With that numbuh 2 almost fell over," Wait! Tommy marries someone!?"

Numbuh 19 just nods," She marries my aunt," Joey said.

"Well then who are you?" Numbuh 3 asked.

The puffed up his chest and smiled," I'm numbuh 6 also know as Joey Wallabee Beatles, and this is my sister numbuh 11 also know as Kimi Carrie Beatles," He said pointing at a girl with thick black hair. She just rooled her eyes at him.

"Wait, wait, wait! I still don't understand, if you are my kids how is Tommy you cousin...I do't have a little sister. I have a little brother," Wally said confused.

"You never asked who their mother was," A girl with red hair smirked.

Wally cocked his head, but still complied," Fine...who's your mother and my wife then?" he asked with his arms crossed.

Kimi smiled," Her," She said pointing at Kuki. Numbuh 4 looked flabbergasted while numbuh 5 was smirking.

Wait...SO MUSHI MARRIES TOMMY?!" Kuki asked.

"Pretty much, alright next," Dannie said.

The others got back into formation, a girl with blond hair smiled," I'm number 9 also know as Kaitlin Rachel Uno, this here is my brother number 7 also known as Ross Nigel Uno," She said pointing at a boy with light brown, almost dirty blond hair. Everyone stared at numbuh 362 and 1 while they both blushed and scooted further away from each other.

"Dannie didn't really wait for a reaction," Next,"

A small girl walked up to them with her brother with her," I'm numbuh 18 and this is numbuh 17 my brother. My name is Allie Tay Ryan and his name is Jackson Lee Ryan," the girl smiled slightly.

Nigel smiled a little," Numbuh 86 after these kids are done telling us their names please go call sector W as quick as you can. I believe Lee and Sonya have some kids to see," She smiled.

Numbuh 86 saluted numbuh 368," Yes sir, but why not now...it's not like I have any kids or anything," She said folding her arms.

"Actually," A girl with red hair said stepping up," I'm numbuh 15 and my name is Lacie Fanny Drilovsky," She said.

Fanny's eye grew and started to blush," D-drilovsky? But that can't be! I can't marry Patton!" She cried.

A boy with red hair walked up beside Lacie," I'm numbuh 16 and my name is River Stone Drilovsky," he hugged his sister while she smiled at her mothers reaction.

"Two of them!?" Patton asked," How!? Where did you come from?"

A boy mixed with goggles laughed," Well when a mommy and a daddy loves each other very muc-" He started, but Dannie hit him with her hat.

"Hush fool, he didn't mean it like that. I swear Dalton!" She yelled.

Abby was watching this all, but she was still confused...did she have kids? "Um numbuh five has a question,"

Dannie turned to fave the dark skinned girl," Yes" she smile.

"Um, who are the rest of you?" she asked, pointing to Dannie, Keith, and Dalton.

Dannie faced Keith and the other boy," Do you want me to tell them, or do you?" she asked.

"Tell us what?" Wally asked.

"My name is Daniel Arabella Gilligan," She smiled. The others all looked at her confused.

"So you're Tommy's daughter too?" Nigel asked.

"WHAT! No! I'm Hoagie's," Dannie said pointing at numbuh 2.

"What!?" he asked confused," I have a kid?"

Keith walked up to him," Well actually you have three kids, we," He gestured towards Dalton and Dannie," Are you're kids. We're triplets," He laughed.

"Tri-triplets, wow! How could this day get any weirder?" Hoagie asked.

Dannie laughed at her dad," Well you still haven't asked who their mom is," Lacie smirked at Dannie. Dannie just rolled her eyes at her best friend.

Hoagie started to rub the back of his neck slowly" W-well then w-who is your mom?" He asked nervously.

Dannie walked up to Abby and gave her a small hug, "hi mom," She smiled. Everyone was shocked at Dannie's actions and numbuh 2's aw had dropped.

Dalton looked at his mom and the at his dad," I'm numbuh 12 and my full name is Dalton Archer Gilligan, Keith's full name is Keith Archer Gilligan. He's numbuh 10,"

Abby was silent for about a good 5 minutes...everyone was getting worried about her. Abby's face was shocked, she couldn't believe what she had heard, but it sounds about right. The girl had her hat after all, it even had her name in it! This was her future daughter...her daughter. Wow her life just really changed, didn't?

Abby started to laugh out of no where," So that's why you're white," Dannie was kinda shocked to hear her mom say she was white, but she thought about it for few seconds. While thinking abut it Dannie started to laugh with her mom. Both the teens were laughing so hard, Dannie fell on the floor. All the others started to laugh as well. It was as if the laughter was contagious or something.

They all continued to laughed for about 10 minutes or so then they started to settle back down," Oh wow haha," Nigel said whipping tears away from his eyes.

"That was good," Wally said

Dannie got back up from off the grown," You got that right dude,"

"Alright, so now that we all understand this um...confusing and unique problem we all have lets get some rest and then we can figure out a little more about our...kids..." Numbuh 362 said feeling a little uncomfortable about her newly discovered kids.

Numbuh 86 left to go call sector W while the others decided that they all would would stay in sector V's tree house. Even numbuh 362, 60, and 86.

* * *

 **Alright y'all hoped you enjoyed! Remember to Review please...it truly helps when you review.**

 **Abby: That was good.**

 **Winx: Yeah it was.**

 **Kuki: So when are you going to update?**

 **Winx:*Shrugs* Like Saturday or S** **unday***

 **Kuki: Really? But that's so far away!**

 **Abby: It's only two days.**

 **Kuki: Two day's to many!**

 **Winx and Abby: *Facepalm***


	2. Operation: PARENTS

**Hey y'all glad you enjoyed the last chapter, and I've realized that I didn't do a great job at editing it, well that was because I had a lot of things going on that day. Anywho lets get this thing going, please don't forget to read and review!**

 **Nigel: So this is where you guys have been *mad***

 **Wally: Hey, she *points at Winx* mad us come here!**

 **Nigel looks over at Winx: Is this true?**

 **Winx: Of course it's true...I am the writer anyway.**

 **Nigel: Writer? Writer of what?**

 **Winx: This story, that y'all are in...ya know.**

 **Nigel: What?**

 **Abby: Oh never mind this, lets just get to the story already! Winx doesn't own anything here people, only our kids!**

 **Winx: Thanks Abby**

* * *

 _xoxoxoxo Inside the kitchen/dining room_

Dannie was laying on the couch, it was 10:00 in the morning and everyone was just getting up," Hmm, I should make breakfast," She said to herself. She went over to the kitchen part of the TND and looked around for something she could cook. She went over to the fridge and opened it, scavenging around she picked out a few things; milk, eggs, bacon, and butter. "Hmm, maybe I can make some pancakes" she smiled. Dannie rested the supplies out of the fridge on top of the kitchen counter, she walked over to the pantry for some pancake mix," Hmm," She searched," Cream of chicken...no, Rainbow Munchies ew. Pancake mix, aw here we go!" Dannie grabbed the box and the maple syrup beside it.

She walked over to the stove and sat a large frying pan on top of one of the eyes, she spread some butter on top of the pan and started to cook the bacon. While the bacon was cooking she mixed up the pancake mix.

 _xoxoxoxo Inside numbuh 5's bedroom_

Lacie was in a cot beside her mom...well past mom's self. She was about to get out of bed until someone from behind her called her name, she looked around but didn't see anything," That's strange," Lacie thought. She sat up and stretched her legs.

"Lacie..." A very small voice whispered.

Lacie was a little freaked out now, she looked around the room, but everyone was a sleep, "What is going on here?" Lacie asked herself. Just then two small heads poked out from behind a corner; two very familiar heads. Lacie had to look again," Zoey? Bridget?" she walked over to the two small girls.

Bridget hugged Lacie," Hey sis!" She smiled.

Lacie put her finger to her lips," Shh...you'll wake the others. How did you two get here?" She asked the two six year old's. They shouldn't be there, man if her mom finds out she is totally dead.

Both Bridget and Zoey were looking at their feet," We sort have followed you..." Zoey said. Lacie just hit herself in the head.

"I knew we should have never left, uh I wish Keith would've never tricked us into coming here" Lacie started," Let's go into the kitchen, Dannie said she was going in there,"

Zoey crossed her legs and started to bounce a little," Can we go to the bathroom first? I REALLY need to go," She somewhat whispered. Lacie just sighed and nodded.

 _xoxoxoxo Kitchen/dinning room_

Dannie was finishing up the last three pancakes when numbuh 5 walked in," Hey ma!" Dannie smiled as she slipped the pancakes into the plate with the rest. Abby felt a little uneasy, it wasn't everyday you meet your future kids and then have them call you mom.

"Hey Dannie...wait did you make breakfast?" She asked, looking over all of the food. Dannie just smiled," I didn't think any of you guys would be up this early," Numbuh 5 said sitting on one of the bar stools close to numbuh 8.

Dannie looked over to numbuh 5 and smiled weakly," I didn't sleep,"

Abby took double take at her daughter...um future daughter," You didn't sleep? WHY!?" Dannie shrugged.

"I'm an insomniac," She said handing her mom two pancakes with syrup, a side of bacon, and some sunny-side eggs with garlic powder," Sometimes I sleep sometimes I don't"

Abby was in press," How'd you know Abby likes her eggs sunny-side with garlic powder?" she asked taking a bite into a pancake, she looked up at Dannie realizing the girl wasn't only white, but she had freckles like...Fanny.

Dannie laughed," Well I am your daughter and I do most of the cooking,"

Before Abby could respond a yawn came from behind her, both the girls looked over to see a tired Kuki and Kimi," Good morning," Kimi stretched as she and Kuki went to sit on either side of Abby.

Dannie smiled and sat a plate in front of both of them, both plates contained one pancake cut into fourths with a side of scrambled eggs mixed with bacon pieces. Kuki shrieked," How did you know I like my food like this!" She cried. Dannie laughed seeing as the rest (besides Lacie) had finally woke up and came in to the kitchen/dinning room to join them. Rachel, Nigel, and Fanny joined numbuh 3, 5, and 9 at the bar while the rest took a seat at the table.

"I know how my team likes their food Aunt Kuki,"

All the past teens looked quiet confused," But we're not part of your team..." Nigel reminded the Burnett girl.

Dannie just continued to fix everyone's plate while she let the others explain," Well you see Uncle Nigel, in the future we have quite a few parts of the KND. We have the KND, TND, YAND, AND, and VND," Dalton explained.

The others all looked confused again," RND? AND? YAND? What the crud is all of that?" Wally asked.

"Well YAND stands for Young Adults Next Door, which usually consist of collage students. The AND is what your future selves are in which is the Adults Next Door, and well then we have VND which is the Veteran's Next Door, which really isn't a Next Door fighting corporation, it's more of an these people were in the KND and now we protect them in their olden age. Since it just became a thing only three people are in it," Allie explained shoving a bacon strip into her mouth.

Sonya who came over late last night after receiving a very confusing call from numbuh 86 last night looked over at her newly discovered daughter," Who are the three in the VND?" She asked.

Dannie spoke up, handing her dad a stack of pancakes and a side of eggs with mushrooms," Well Chad, Mr. Maurice, and Aunt Cree," Abby almost chocked on her pancakes.

My sister's in the VND?!" She somewhat asked/screamed.

Joey nodded," Mrs. Cree and you made up a few years before you became supreme leader of the entire ND base!"

Abby was taken back, first she finds out she makes up with her sister, and then she finds out that she is supreme leader of ALL of the ND! That meant she was over the kids, teens, and the adults!

"Wow numbuh 5! You are the supreme ruler of THE ENTIRE ND! You really made it high up!" Kuki exclaimed.

Hoagie was blushing a little bit," Wow I don't just marry Abby, but I marry the Supreme leader!" He thought.

A small smile spread across numbuh 5's face, but she shook it off," That still doesn't explain numbuh 1's question. Tell Abby what you mean by _team_ ,"

Ross shrugged," Well since we have so many ND members now we kinda have different groupings. The smallest grouping is a sector, which you guys already know of, but then there are teams and blocks. Teams are pretty much two sectors; normally -a KND sector would have a YAND sector and a TND sector would have a AND sector,"

Sector V was a little confused right now...well not really confused this time, just more like shocked," So you guys were just lucky enough to get us as your team?" Fanny asked.

Dannie just blushed," Well actually since my mom is the head of everything, she just said we would be," Abby was about to say something when she head a cry from behind her.

"DANNIE!" squealed a small girl, she was running up to numbuh 8 with her arms opened wide. Dannie turned around in shock.

"ZOEY!" She cried, getting on her knees. The little girl ran right into Dannie's arms. Sector V, Fanny, Patton, Rachel, and Sector W were really confused right now.

"Um who is she?" Rachel asked, referring to Zoey.

Dannie now had the small girl onto of her shoulders," This is Zoey Abby Gilligan, my little sister," The small girl was white like Dannie and had straight light brown hair.

"Another one?" Hoagie asked, Abby slapped him over the head with her hat.

"Shut it fool!"

Dannie smirked while Zoey looked over at Abby and Hoagie for a few seconds," Mama?"

Abby looked up at the small girl and smiled," Hi little one,"

Zoey laughed," You look so much younger now,"The six year old exclaimed.

Nigel was fond of this little warming scene, but then he thought of something," Where did they come from?"

Dannie looked over at him," They?" She asked, next thing she knew a small girl with strawberry blond curls came out from hiding behind her sister. "Bridget?" Dannie asked.

"Bridget!" River yelled," Oh gosh! What are you doing here?" The redheaded boy asked his little sister.

"Well...Zoey wanted to follow you guys so we jumped into the vortex time machine-thingy before Keith could close it..." Said the little girl with a hint of an Irish accent. Fanny noticed this.

Wally who wasn't catching on was wondering who this little one belonged to," So who does the little squirt belong to?" He asked.

Lacie walked over to Bridget and picked her up like Dannie did to Zoey," She's my little sister," she smiled.

Everyone stared back at Fanny and Patton who were both blushing and trying to avoid eye contact," Mommy?" The shy little girl asked, looking over at Fanny.

Fanny looked at the little girl, she had tight strawberry blond curls and freckles all over her face like Dannie, she sat up from her seat and walked over to the little girl. Lacie took the girl off her shoulders and handed her to Fanny." Um hi," Fanny said uncomfortably to the little girl she was now holding.

The girl smiled a little," You are my mama in the past, but you look different," she said laughing.

Fanny cocked her head a little," How so?" she asked.

The small girl pointed at Fanny's breast, "Those are really big on my mom back home," Fanny's face was as red as her hair. Numbuh 5 was trying her best not to laugh, while the others were all on the ground crying because they were laughing so hard, Fanny sat Bridget down and went to sit back in her chair and hid her burning cheeks in her arms. Abby just patted the redheads back while she ate the rest of her eggs. Dannie shook her head while Lacie didn't know whether she should've been embarrassed or rolling on the floor like her brother.

"So your wife has really big breast in the future...huh," Wally whispered into Patton's ear. Patton punched him in the shoulder.

All of a sudden another white hole thingy appeared on the ceiling," Well that's not good," Dannie said out-loud to herself.

Nigel looked over at the girl," What? You weren't expecting that?" He asked pointing at the hole. Dannie just shook her head. They all jumped in surprise when something...or someone feel out of the hole, but they could really see who it was because smoke was all over the ground.

Dalton looked a little nervous," What if it's our parents! They're gonna kill us if they find out we came to the past," He said shaking.

His sister looked at him a little annoyed," You mean you and Keith will be killed for forcing the rest of us to come to the past," Dalton and Keith both gulped.

The smoke started to clear up, and 7 more adult shaped figures fell out of the hole," Oh no, it is our parents. Oh no what am I going to do!" Keith cried. A voice came from the pile, a familiar voice.

"You're going to explain yourself young man," The voice said sternly, the smoke had finally cleared out. The voice was an adult Abby, of whom's stomach was poking out a little more then it normally would, but no one seemed to notice.

She was standing up with her hands on her hips while the others started to get their grip and stand up," Uh my head," An adult Wallyabee complained rubbing his temples.

Past KND were shocked, surprised, scared, excited, and confused all at the same time. They couldn't believe that their older selves were standing right in-front of their faces," W-what...h-how?"was all past Rachel could muster.

The adults were all finally steady and looking over at what they were seeing," Oh crap!" future Kuki said.

"What?" Past Nigel asked, still very conflicted.

Future Abby looked over at her daughter," Do they know?" She asked, Dannie just lowered her head sadly.

"Yes ma'am, it was either we tell them or get hit my their weapons," She said.

Future Abby nodded," Well I guess we all should make our way to the living room then, shouldn't we Nigel," She said looking towards Past numbuh 1.

"Oh...u-uh yeah," He stuttered. They all made their way to the living room, either scared, confused, or excited to see what was to come.

"We are so dead," Keith whispered into his brothers ear. Dalton gulped.

xoxoxoxo _Living-room_

The future KND was on one couch, while the past KND was on another couch facing their older selves. The kids _**(well they are teens, but I mean like their birth kids)** _ were sitting on the floor in the middle of the couches. Future Abby was siting between her husband and Fanny, Patton was next to Fanny, and Kuki was in-between both Patton and Wally, next to Wally was Nigel and then Rachel, and lastly beside Rachel were Sonya and Lee. The past KND was sitting in the opposite seat their future selves were sitting in.

"Okay can anyone explain to me what is going on here!?" Past Fanny asked, she was getting tired of all this quietness and she wanted, no _needed_ answers.

Future Kuki pointed at Dalton and Keith," You ask them what's going on, they're the one who disobeyed both their mom and supreme leader," Both the boys looked down at the shoes seemingly as if they found them quite fascinating.

Past Nigel looked over at the two waiting on an explanation.

Keith noticed this and rubbed the back of is neck," Well you see me and my brother here decided that yes we were instructed not to build said Time-machine, but well we were just pulled to do so,"

Dannie looked over at her brother confused, "Pulled?" she asked.

"What my brother...er, out brother means is that he and I were just tempted so, we couldn't help ourselves," Dalton laughed nervously, playing with his shoestrings. Dannie slapped her forehead.

Future Abby didn't seemed amused," So what you two are telling me is that the...um temptation of building the machine was stronger then the need and knowledge of following not just you leaders orders, but your mothers as well?" she asked sternly.

The past KND were in shock at just how stern future numbuh 5 was being. Dalton gulped, "Great, now we are really in for it," He thought.

"Um...yes mam, sir...uh mam," Keith stuttered.

All the kids, past KND and future KND thought Abby was going to go balistic on the two boys, but she just sighed and hit her head sliding down the couch and onto the floor," You two are just like your father, I hope you know," she smiled slightly.

"Hey!" Said a slim and toned Future Hoagie

Both the boys sighed in relief, "Wow I thought you were going to kill them," Past Kuki giggled.

Future Abby just rolled her eyes playfully," Now why would I kill my own kids?" she asked.

* * *

 **Welp** **that was a lot of writing, but I did it! Anyway I hoped you enjoyed, and please review...I know I've already said this, but it is true y'all. When you review, it really really helps!**

 **Future Abby: That was fun**

 **Past Fanny: Meh**

 **Past Abby: It was weird, but not bad weird.**

 **Future Fanny: *laughing a little***

 **Past Fanny: What?**

 **Future Abby" Oh nothing *laughing with future Fanny***

 ***Past Abby and Fanny look at each other***

 **Past Fanny: When did we become friends?**

 ***Abby just shrugs***

 **Winx: I'll tell you when...how in the next chapter.**


	3. Operation: PAINTBALL (Part 1)

**Hey y'all, so I know that I've been updating a lot faster then most, but I do want you to realize that I am on Spring Vacation. When we get off I won't be able to update as often, but I'll try my best. Right now I have 7 full days of NO SCHOOL! Yay, also I want to thank y'all for all the reviews! Anywho lets get to the story.**

 **Winx: It's 12:51 in the morning.**

 **Abby: Why are you up so late?**

 **Winx: Because I am stupid.**

 **Wally: *whispers* Got that right**

 **Winx: What did you say Wallabee?! *Fire in eyes***

 **Wally: Um...n-nothing s-sir, m-mam s-sir!**

 **Winx: That's what I thought, anyhow Dannie can you do the intro thing.**

 **Dannie: Winx doesn't own anything people! Only us future kids. I don't know why you didn't you do that yourself, I am you anyway... or at least based off of you.**

 **Winx: *Covers Dannie's lips with her finger*** **Shh**

 **Future Abby: Wait! What!?**

 **Winx: NOTHING! Anywho Thank you, now lets get this thing going!**

* * *

 _Inside the Living Room_

After their meeting in the living room everyone decided to stay and watch My Little Pony with Bridget and Zoey. The kids were in a line like form laying down on the floor, while the adults and past ND where on their respective couch. Both Zoey and Bridget were lying on top of their sisters backs with their chins on the older girls heads. Dannie was getting quite sleepy from her restless night. She had to do something more...exciting like if she was going to stay awake.

"Hey this isn't half bad," Wally whispered into Hoagies ear, referring to the pony show.

"I know right!"

Dannie moved Zoey off her back and sat up," I'm bored," She said crossing her arms.

"Well, what do you want to do?" Past Rachel asked. Dannie just shrugged.

"Hm...we could go play tag, haven't played it since grade school," Ross suggested.

Dannie shook her head," No...I never really liked that game!"

Past Kuki shot up," How could you not like tag!?" She cried. Dannie just hit her head.

"Hmm," Past Abby tapped her chin," We could play paint ball,"

Both past and future Fanny's smirked, they would both love to hit some of the people here with some paint balls *cough Wally and Hoagie cough*," Lets do it!" They both agreed.

Everyone stared at the two Fanny's weirdly, "That was strange," Samantha said. Allie, who was sitting beside the dark haired girl just nodded.

"That sounds awesome! The paint ball, not my past and future mom's saying that same thing," Lacie clarified. The others thought about it and smiled, this might be a great thing to do.

"Alright sector V, W, M, and...future/present secor...um...uh, let me start over," Dannie was confusing herself," Okay Sector V and our past and future parents, we are going to have a paintball competition! Winner gets..uh winner gets.." Dannie leaned over to future Abby," Uh mom...what do the winners receive?" she asked.

Older numbuh 5 joined her daughter and stood up from the couch," The winner will receive..umm, this hat," She said, grabbing the hat off of Hoagie's head.

Older Hoagie jumped up," Hey that's my hat!" he complained. Older Abby just rolled her eyes.

Younger Wally just crossed his arms," And why would we want that cruddy hat anyway?"

Future Abby was about to reply, but then Joey cut in," You want it because that's not just any hat dad...future past...um present..OH CRUD! You would just want the hat because it was signed by Cam Newton _**(Yeah...I'm a big Carolina Panthers fan! DON"T JUDGE ME!)**_

"Wait!" Past Hoagie cut in," You mean _THE_ Cam Newton, _THE_ Cam Newton quarter back for The Carolina Panthers!" He asked.

Future Hoagie just nodded.

"I WANT THAT HAT!" Dannie cried, she was now jumping up and down. Okay, so maybe she was crazy about football too _**( Like me and my entire state...funny thing is though, I also like the Eagles)**_.

All the others looked at her, a little scared. Dannie didn't usually act out of her serious manner most of the time. River just smiled, he liked seeing her more relaxed, more crazy, more like her true-self.

"You like football?" Past Kuki asked. The other past KND seemed to have a look on there face that resembled the question Kuki had asked.

"Like it?" Future Fanny asked," She loves it!"

"How would you know?" Past Rachel asked, she was sitting on the couch next the numbuh one and numbuh eighty-six.

"Lets just say I'm closer to Dannie then you would think," Older Fanny smirked. Future Abby just smiled and rolled her eyes, both past Fanny and Abby looked a little confused at Older Fanny's answer.

Older Nigel was getting tired of all this commotion," Okay lets start, everyone meet in the Living room in 5 minutes, and the we will begin.

"Okay"

xoxoxoxo

 _Five minutes later in the Living Room_

"Uh!" Fanny complained," Where is that boy?" she asked tapping her foot impatiently.

Dannie just shrugged, they were all waiting on her brother, Dalton, whom seemed to be taking his precious time. All the others were already in the living room with their paint ball guns loaded and ready, the kids were wearing some sweat pants with just a small helmet on to protect their eyes. The adults and their past selves were wearing about the same thing, except for past Wally who had on a football helmet on...for some reason...

Adult Wally looked over at himself," Why are you wearing a football helmet?" He asked.

"Well I would be wearing a normal one if numbuh 2 over here wouldn't have taken the cruddy thing from me!" He complained. Past Hoagie just grinned.

"That sounds about right," Future Hoagie smiled, adult Abby grabbed her daughter's hat and slapped her husband with it.

"Hey, what was that for?"

Dalton finally came down with his gun in his hands.

"Finally! What took you so long boy!?" Past Fanny asked as Dalton walked into the room.

Dalton blushed, "Sorry...I kind of gotten my foot stuck in a bucket and I couldn't get it out,"

Adult Abby just hit her head and looked over at her husband," He is sooo your son!" he just rolled his eyes playfully.

Past Hoagie bushed at what his um...future wife had said to his, uh future self? Yeah, this was still a little weird," L-let's get this game going,"

"Okay, but what about teams?" Kimi asked, sitting on the floor with her legs crossed Indian style. She was fiddling around with her paint ball gun.

"Hmm, how about each team consist of both the past and present parents and their kids," Future Nigel suggested. The others nodded in agreement while Dannie went upstairs to get the paintballs in the storage room. Good thing the KND was all about paintball, or they wouldn't have all this stuff at hand. Dannie came back down with two giant boxes filled with paintballs," Okay each family gets a different color paintball so we can tell who hit who and each family needs to wear that color so we can tell who's team is who's," Everyone lined up to receive their paint balls; The Beatles family received duel colored paintballs which were pink and blue, The Uno family received red paintballs, The Drilovsky's family received purple paintballs, The Ryan family received yellow paint balls, and lastly the Gilligan family received camouflaged paintballs. Since Samantha's parents weren't there she joined Uncle Wally's team since the Gilligan team already had 8 people. _ **(Yes Zoey and Bridget are playing with their families!)**_

"Alright lets get this started!" Ross shouted.

"'Oh yeah!" Zoey said, pumping her fist into the air, past Abby saw this and smiled at her future daughter.

She was light like Dannie, "hm...she must have had some kind of mixed blood her somewhere," Abby thought.

"We all have 5 minutes to find a starting spot, The Uno's will have a flag close to the Tree house. If one of the families captures it they win, if no family captures the flag then the Uno's win!," Past Patton declared," And...hm...you can't leave the neighborhood," With that everyone one ran out of the tree house and followed their family. Wally's family headed over to the neighborhood park, Fanny's hid behind the small convenience store called Justin's, Sonya's family stayed around Abby's house, while the Uno's stayed at Nigel's home, and lastly Abby and Hoagie's family went into the woods, which surrounded the entire neighborhood.

xoxoxoxo

 _The Beatles five minutes later_

Future Wally had his paintball gun pressed to his chest, his wife was beside him. They were hiding behind some kind of jungle-jim. Joey and past Wally were hiding behind a swing set on the left, while Kimi and past Kuki were on the right and hiding behind a rock wall. Samantha was behind them all hiding behind a bench," Okay team, stay close to me. Let's head towards Abby's house; I saw numbuh 17 and numbuh 18 heading that way," Kimi called, she ran up the rock wall and jumped onto the platform below, she signaled them to come forward, they complied. Past Kuki copied Kimi while past Wally, future Wally, and Samantha came from the left, future Kuki and Joey came from the right. Kimi looked around cautiously; she signaled the others to wait. _"Okay, this is going to be tough,"_ Kimi thought , she was going to have to go across the rode and get behind Abby's dad's car before the others could see her. _"Here goes nothing!",_ Kimi ran past the rode, her gun up to her face swinging it back and forth looking for any sight of a _Ryan_. She slid on her knees and ended up right behind the car.

Joey looked over watching his sister as she signaled him, Samantha, and his parents it was clear, he ran past the others screaming," YOU WON'T GET ME, YA RYAN'S!" Next thing they all knew Joey was on his knees with paintball splatters. He was hit where the didn't shine at," Mommy," he cried as he fell over.

"Oh honey...ooh that had to hurt," Adult Kuki cringed, looking over at her son while hiding behind a sand hill.

"Ooh! That's going to hurt in the morning," Kimi heard a voice say from behind the car. She looked around to see Jackson grinning, his dad beside him. They didn't seem to see her, guess she was hiding to well. Kimi took her gun and aimed it at Jack, and shot.

"Ah!" Jackson yelled, she had hit him on the hand," That really hurt,"

Joey, whom seemed to have finally gotten over his um...no good endings got up and glared at Jackson," Oh you poor poor thing!" He yelled. Kimi took this time in advantage, she shot at Lee, but it instead hit a bush.

"Ouch! Hey watch where you're shooting that thing," A voice squealed from behind the bushes.

"Who's there?!" Kimi asked, pointing her gun at the bush.

"Hold your fire," Allie said raising her hands up, it seemed that Kimi had shot her leg instead of her dad.

Kimi made a nervous smile," Sorry, I was aiming for your dad," She said getting up from the ground; seeing this future Lee took his chances and shot at Kimi, only for her to duck and the paintball hit past Kuki on her protected chest plate luckily.

"Don't you dare hit Kuki, that tears it!" Past Wally cried, he shot his gun and it hit future Lee right in the forehead, then ran over to Kuki to make sure she was alright., she just blushed.

"Ow!" He stumbled onto the ground.

"Hey! That's my husband you just hit," Future Sonya jumped out of a tree and started to shoot paintballs randomly at everyone... ** _(_ _okay so maybe she wasn't the best shot.)_** One hit Kimi in the arm, while two hit future Wally in either leg, one hit future Kuki in the back, another one hit Samantha on the ear, and the last one hit Abby's dad's car, which made it ricochet and hit her back in the leg," Ow!" Sonya yelped.

Future Lee looked over at his wife and smiled," Great job honey," he laughed, Sonya just rolled her eyes.

"Shut up"

The last ones left were both past Lee, Sonya, and Wally, _" Oh crap!"_ past Sonya thought as she watched the Wally from her time get closer and closer to her hiding spot behind the palm tree, _" Oh no, oh no, oh no! What am I going to do?"_ she thought. Sonya could see him looking in the small space and smiled.

"There you are," He smirked, pointing his paintball gun and Sonya," This is what you all get for your family hitting Ku-" but before he could finish his sentence, someone had shot Wally right in the neck.

"Ouch!" He screamed, holding onto his neck and falling onto his knees. ** _(Just in case y'all thought I was over-exaggerating the pain in this game. I AM NOT, you go shoot yourself with a paint ball, IT HURTS...also please don't really go out and try to hit yourself, don't be stupid, don't be Bob)_** Sonya looked around to see who shot the poor boy. Lee was swinging his yo-y back and forth while he had his gun pointed straight at Wally, Sonya saw him offer his hand out too her, so she took it. Bushing, Sonya smiled at the boy while he smiled back.

"I guess we move on," He said smiling at her, she just giggled. They both ran over to Justin's, _"Great...another battle,"_ Lee thought.

xoxoxoxo

 _Inside Father's mansion_

Father was sitting in his recliner while the Delightful kids were all sitting on the couch with their shoes off like good little kids **_(Teens)_** ," So the TND has some interesting knew friends hmm," He maniacally laughed," James! I want you to call Mr. Boss in,"

James, the butler did some kind of a curtsy thing," Yes sir," he said and walked out.

Father looked over to his children," What do you think of the TND's...new friends," He asked, fire in his eyes _**(And his hair, and his arms, and his butt...okay so fire is everywhere on this man. How doesn't he burn himself or at least his kids/teens?!)**_

"Yes, they do seem to have such familiar looking friends, The Delightful kids **_(*Cough* I mean teens *cough*)_** grinned," Maybe we should take a visit after their stupid little game father, then we could get to know these... hm...more grown up friends of their's,"

"Yes my children...uh teens, we will take such a trip and maybe even figure out just how these...friends of the TND came to be in this time," He smirked.

"Father," A voice called.

Father looked behind him," Oh yes, Mr. Boss. Just the man I want to see, we will be taking a visit to Sector V's tree house in about an hour.

Mr. Boss smirked and cracked his knuckles," Great, I've been meaning to take a visit over there anyways,"

Father laughed," Haha I will get them TND over grown brats! And when I do it's going to be heck to pay, MWHAHAHA **_(It's sad that this word auto-corrected to marijuana)_**!" He laughed, bursting into flames.

* * *

 **Alright y'all hoped you enjoyed, sorry for the short-ish chapter. I just got home from church and it's 12:37 A.M! I need to go to bed...after I edit this a.M...first anyways. Please remember to Read and Review, I'm telling ya it really really really helps if yo review dudes! I did like half yesterday and half just now. _(Just finished editing...now it's 1:26 A.M. AHHHHH!)_**

 **Father: I will destroy those TND!**

 **Winx: Um...no you want...**

 **Father: Uh...who are you?**

 **Winx: I'm a magical unicorn *Turns into a turtle***

 **Father: That's not a unicorn!**

 **Winx: I'm the unicorn of the sea! *Flies into a wall* Ouch...!**


	4. Father's plan

**I'm back! Sorry about being gone for a certain amount of time; I had to get surgery on my right wrist (worst thing about it is that I am right handed) and then it took so long to heal and get over the pain because I was allergic to the darn medicine they gave me! BUT now I am back and read to get this show on a roll! Hope all y'all enjoy.**

 **Kuki: YAY! Winxandwarriors is back!**

 **Winx: Kuki you know you can just call me Winx, right?**

 **Kuki: Oh okay!**

 **Abby: Good to have you back Winx.**

 **Winx: *smiles and takes a sip of her sweet tea* Thanks Abby, do you want to say the I don't own anything stuff?**

 **Abby: Sure. Alright y'all Winx here doesn't own anything except for our kids, if she did own KND she would have never end it with numbuh 1 leaving.**

 **Winx: Eyup, now to the story.**

 **Kuki: YAY! STORY!**

* * *

 _Father looking out of the window in his mansion_

"Ha, those stupid TND brats won't know what's going to hit them, their too pre-occupied with their stupid, immature game of paint ball. BLEH! I always hated that game," Father turned around in his chair to face Mr. Boss," Makes to much of a mess!"

Mr. Boss just rolled his eyes a little, he'd actually liked playing paintball. He would take the boys and Fanny every summer to Lake Cheer for the children's competition when they were younger. His heart sank a little, his little Fanny pants was growing up so fast...it hurt him to think that just a few years ago she was only 12 and now she was 16! How could she grow up so fast? "Um so father, how are we going to give these kids the what for?"

Father grinned and motioned for Mr. Boss to come towards the window," I'm going to send my delightful children out their to capture them two," he said pointing at Zoey and Bridget.

"Those two girls?" Mr. Boss asked looking up from the window at Father," But why?"

"Because, if we take them then the TND and their new friends will crumble and fight. It will tear their team from the inside out!" Father said with a crooked smile.

"Oh I see, the team will fall because they'll all have different plans on how to save the kids and no one will compromise because the kids are to important to compromise!" Mr. Boss said, walking back over to his seat.

Father had sit back down and was putting his pipe into his mouth," Exactly my friend, and don't worry I've already sit my children to work. Now all we have to do Mr. Boss is sit back and wait for the TND to destroy their selves from the inside! Mwhahaha! Mwhahahaha!

* * *

 **Sorry for the short chapter, but I kinda just wanted to write something so y'all knew I am back and I didn't quite the story!**

 **Dannie: I swear if Father touches one hear on my Zoey I will ripe his heart out!**

 **Fanny: Um...okay *takes a few steps back.**

 **Wally: Well she has fire.**

 **River: *smiles* Eyup!**


End file.
